fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All New Fairly OddParents!
" " is a new series made by WikiaIvan1997, with some help from Bt3082. The series include new wishes, new characters, new locations and more. The theme song for the series is "Good Morning To Dimmsdale". The length of an episode is about the same as a regular Fairly OddParents episode, and during special episodes, they can be double length. Sometimes, a special would have to be divided into 2 or more parts. The show is basically slightly darker & edgier version of the original cartoon, and it's rated TV-PG, with some episodes rated TV-Y7. Most of the original Fairly OddParents episodes are referenced in this series in one way or another. The episodes marked in bold are double-length episodes. The ones marked in italic are non-canon and the ones marked in both bold and italic are special episodes. Characters * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Chloe Carmichael * Sparky (now as a villain) * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * A.J. * Chester McBadbat * Trixie Tang * Vicky * Tootie * Veronica * Denzel Crocker * Mark Chang * Jorgen Von Strangle * Tooth Fairy * Cupid * Most of the fairies from Fairy World * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda * Head Pixie * Sanderson * Foop * Chip Skylark * Remy Buxaplenty * Elmer * Francis * Sanjay * Timantha Turner * Chet Ubetcha * Dark Laser * Ivan Prestonovich (Recurring) * Astronov * Neptunia * Adam Williams (Recurring) * Mark Brown (Recurring) * More to be announced... Episodes Season 1 1. Fairly Odd Comrade Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof are excited when Ivan arrives to Dimmsdale, complete with his own fairy godparents! Timmy then shows Ivan around Dimmsdale, and introduces him to his friends. 2. Trixie Gets Busted Trixie Tang is sent to juvie for robbing a bank, and Veronica is now the most popular girl in school. However, Timmy suspects that Trixie was framed. He enlists the help of Ivan & his fairies and together, they uncover the truth behind the robbery. 3. The Stories of Dimmsdale Timmy & Ivan wonder, what would it be like to see other people's lives in Dimmsdale, providing a glimpse of their personalities and private lives. 4. All-In-One Romance Timmy finds the old Magic Muffin that he got back when the Darkness started invading, and decides to put it to good use, which includes fusing Trixie & Tootie into one beautiful girl. Guest star: Mila Kunis as Trixootie. 5. TBA TBA 6. Movie Wishdom Ivan tries to make a drama movie called "Trixie Tang: The Untold Story" with the help of Timmy & his friends. 7. Halloween Horror Theater 3000 Ivan, Timmy, Tootie, A.J. & Chester's Halloween celebration goes wrong as Crocker & Vicky force them to watch bad movies. 8. A Waste of Potential Ivan shows Timmy, Tootie, Veronica, A.J. & Chester one of the best things he's ever seen: the unfortunately rejected pilot of "The Modifyers". 9. It's a Vickyful Life Vicky goes through yet another day of torturing Timmy Turner, when he suddenly wishes to see what Vicky's life would be like if she was never born. 10. In the Future, There Will Be Fairies Ivan wishes to create a machine that allows the user to make a simulation of the future, but he ends up getting too impressed to get out. It's up to Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda to enter the simulation and get Ivan out. Guest star: Drake Bell as adult Timmy Turner. 11. A Trip to the Movies Timmy & his friends discover that Hollywood is debuting a movie based on Timmy's adventures. After going to see the movie, however, everyone, except for Ivan and his fairies is furious and embarrassed by the inaccurate and exaggerated portrayals. Guest star: Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark. 12. Revenge of the L.O.S.E.R.S. Adam Williams arrives in Dimmsdale to seek Ivan, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof's help to stop Crocker, Dark Laser, Vicky, Foop & Sparky, who has teamed up with Mark Brown to destroy them! Guest Star: Brendan Townsend as Adam Williams & James Woods as Mark Brown. 13. Unparental Controls Ivan & Veronica wish to play babysitters with Poof while Cosmo & Wanda go to a fairy conference. 14. Filthy Wishmouth Ivan & Timmy wish to learn to say "sentence enhancers", only to end up saying swear words, and this fad spreads over so quickly, that people like Crocker, Vicky & Timmy's parents are disgusted. 15. Timantha's Moving In! Timmy gets excited when his twin sister Timantha moves in with him. 16 & 17. Scamylan Timmy and his friends are characters in a parody of James Bond, where Timmy must stop Scamylan (played by Sanjay), a diabolical film producer, who produces movies that can kill. Scamylan's fiendish plot involves abducting celebrities from his spa and replacing them with celebrity robots that make horrible movies, all in an effort to make his adaptation of Crash Nebula. 18. The Fairly OddParents Meets Spongebob Squarepants TBA 19. A Mile In Popularity's Shoes After another failed date with Trixie, Timmy decides he is tired of Tootie's offer on a date and wishes to switch lives with Trixie, believing that he will have a better life. 20. A Chloe-tastic Adventure Chloe Carmichael gets back in town and everyone's excited, particularly Ivan, who has grown a crush on her. 21. Spreading The Love After a date with Chloe, Ivan gets into serious trouble with Veronica, and wants to set things right, so that everyone can be together. Ivan, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov, Neptunia, Adam & Cupid decide to pair the boys with the girls that suit them most. Guest star: Brendan Townsend as Adam Williams. 22. Yankee Doodle Timmy Timmy's dream to join the army comes true in this tale of bravery and persistence, as his parents sign him up to military school, alongside Ivan, who didn't want to go. Sanjay & his dad teach the duo a few tricks to being in the army. 23. Timmy Churchkitten Timmy has a dream where he's Timmy Churchkitten, who lives with the church's pastor -- Trixie Tang -- as well as Ivan the Mouse and Sparky the Dog. Everyone gets along just fine, the only problem is that the pastor has been walking in her sleep and eating the food she leaves for him, the churchmouse and Sparky the Dog. Now it's up to the little duo to wake up the person and get her to feed them. 24. Kid Skylark Timmy accidentally wishes for Chip Skylark to become a kid, and so Ivan, Tootie, Astronov & Neptunia must find a way to bring him back to adulthood. Guest star: Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark. 25. The Old Wisheroo Timmy & Timantha decide to switch places, so that Timmy gets to go as Timantha & vice versa. 26. Channel Overwish When Ivan & Timmy have a few days off, they decide to wish themselves into the world of television to escape reality of their lives for a bit. Unfortunately, their carelessness with magic leads to Vicky taking over the world in the future, and now both Timmy & Ivan must stop her to prevent the destruction of Dimmsdale, while escaping a mysterious masked man and an attractive masked woman that are trying to track them down. Guest star: Drake Bell as adult Timmy Turner. 29. TBA TBA 30. Chloe's Birthday It's Chloe's birthday, and Timmy and the gang set up a surprise party while Ivan and his fairies distract her. 31. TBA TBA 32. The Fairly OddParents Meets Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TBA 33. TBA TBA 34. The Big Elementbending Wish! Being a huge fan of "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and "The Legend of Korra", Ivan wishes for the world to be like the Avatar series, with everyone becoming a bender of certain elements, like water, earth, fire & air, with Timmy & Trixie becoming the two Avatars. Unfortunately for both Timmy & Ivan, this turns their daily villains, including Vicky, Mr. Crocker, and Francis, into benders aswell, and Timmy & Ivan must team up with their now element-bending classmates to stop them. Guest Star: Brendan Townsend as Adam Williams 35. TBA TBA 36. The Evil Wedding Breakers Mark Brown wants to marry Princess Mandie, so that they could become the most evil couple in the world and destroy Timmy & his friends. However, Adam, Ivan, Timmy & the rest must stop him. Guest Star: Brendan Townsend as Adam Williams & James Woods as Mark Brown 37. TBA TBA 38. The Modiwishers Timmy wishes for Dimmsdale to turn into a 1960's style city and to become Agent Timmy, a master of disguise, similar to Agent Xero from "The Modifyers". 39. TBA TBA 40. Interuniversal Wish Timmy, Ivan and others go to a parallel universe made accessible by Ivan's latest wish. 41. TBA TBA 42. TBA TBA 43. TBA TBA 44. Unnamed Pixies episode TBA 45. TBA TBA 46. Wishful Future Ivan, Timmy and his friends explore the future that Ivan has made with his simulation machine, which include Timmy & Tootie being a married couple, Trixie Tang & Remy Buxaplenty starting an automobile company, and so on. Guest star: Drake Bell as adult Timmy Turner. 47. TBA TBA 48. TBA TBA 49. The End of Dimmsdale Part 1 TBA 50. The End of Dimmsdale Part 2 TBA Season 2 51. TBA TBA 52. TBA TBA 53. Robothology In this crossover movie, the Fairly OddParents crew meets the My Life as a Teenage Robot crew, with Timmy, his fairies and friends teaming up with Jenny and her friends to stop the Destructinator, who has teamed up with Smytus, Killgore and all the other villains from My Life as a Teenage Robot, to eliminate XJ-9 and Timmy Turner! 54. TBA TBA 55. TBA TBA 56. TBA TBA 57. TBA TBA 58. The Fairly OddParents Meets The Loud House TBA 59. TBA TBA 60. TBA TBA 61. TBA TBA 62. TBA TBA 63. TBA TBA 64. TBA TBA 65. TBA TBA 66. TBA TBA 67. TBA TBA 68. TBA TBA 69. TBA TBA 70. TBA TBA 71. TBA TBA 72. TBA TBA 73. TBA TBA 74. TBA TBA 75. TBA TBA 76. TBA TBA 77. Good Luck, Adam Williams TBA 78. TBA TBA 79. TBA TBA 80. TBA TBA 81. TBA TBA 82. TBA TBA 83. TBA TBA 84. Remembrances Timmy and his friends reminisce about the past several adventures, thinking back on themselves and their friends. 85. TBA TBA 86. TBA TBA 87. TBA TBA 88. TBA TBA 89. TBA TBA 90. TBA TBA 91. TBA TBA 92. TBA TBA 93. TBA TBA 94. TBA TBA 95. TBA TBA 96. TBA TBA 97. TBA TBA 98. TBA TBA 99. TBA TBA 100. The Night Magic Died TBA Season 3 101. TBA TBA More to be announced... Trivia *Since some of the voice actors didn't return, some characters ended up with new voice actors: ** Trixie Tang - Janet Varney (best known as the voice of Korra from the Legend of Korra) ** Head Pixie & Sanderson - J.G. Quintel (best known as the voice of Mordecai from Regular Show) **Adult Timmy Turner - Drake Bell Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Fictions Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!